harry and fleur first meeting and its effects revised
by historycrazy
Summary: A event after 3rd year change harry life


sorry in advance for the grammar errors since I don't have a beta.

It was the end of second year, While everyone else got ready to go home harry was in the hospital wing thankful that he had survive another year particularly after coming face to face with a basilisk .He wondered if someone had cast a bad luck on him when he was a child, since his life seem to be getting more and more dangerous. He was glad he had such good friends like Hermione and Ron who supported him no matter what, but He wished he did not have to go back to his blood relatives home but according to Dumbledore it was the best place for him and the safest. He walked from the hospital wing to the great hall to meet his friends and board the Hogwarts express. He spent the trip wondering what next year would be like. He was grateful for having Hedwig his owl to keep in touch with his friends. Suddenly he began Getting a strange feeling that his life was about to change .the problem was that he was not sure what type of change it would be, but considering his luck he would end up fighting something dangerous and powerful. Whatever it was He knew it would change his life.

At the station he said goodbye to his friends and promise to stay in touch with them, his relatives drove him home and warned him that they would not tolerate any type of magic. His uncle told gave him a list of chores to do if the chores where not completed he would not get anything to eat. Harry was not surprise since he it was the same as last summer; he knew his friend Ron and his brothers would not be able to rescue him so he would have to deal with his relatives the whole summer. He began to wish that whatever change was going to happen in his life would happen soon so he would not have to deal with his relatives and their treatment, After a few weeks of being home he began to feel something strange going on he spotted several owls in the neighborhood but every time they approached where he live they seem to get confused and fly away. Either there was another wizard or witch in the area or someone or something was preventing the owls from delivering their mail to him. He wanted to investigate but Dumbledore had told him to stay close to the house for his safety. He had to decide if he should obey Dumbledore or follow his instincts that told him to investigate. He knew that if he investigated Dumbledore and Hermione would be disappointed but if he didn't investigate he would miss a chance to probably improve his life. The problem was that he knew that curiosity killed the cat and the last time he was curious he had almost gotten himself and his friends killed while trying to find the sorcerer's stone and protect it.

He decided to take a chance and investigate the first thing he did to do was to go somewhere where the owl could reach him and at the same time and where it would be hard for anyone to find him since he didn't want to end up back at his relatives house and he knew Dumbledore would very likely send someone to find him and it would probably be professor Snape and he knew it would not be a pleasant trip back since Snape disliked him and to make it worst he would be probably be furious about being force to bring back a "_spoiled brat back_". His plan was to send Hedwig to Ron house for the rest of the summer with a note asking him to no worry and that he would see him on the train the 1th of September and to let Hermione know. Once he sent Hedwig off he packed all of his clothes and books and put them on his truck thanking his relatives for forgetting to take away his trunk. The only problem now was how to get away and where, he decided to go to gringotts and get some money both wizard and muggle, hopefully he could get it before they found out he was gone and started searching for him, and since diagon ally was one of the few magical places that the searchers knew he was aware would be the first places that would be searched.

He suddenly remembered that he had no way to get there and began brainstorming and trying to think of way there. He finally decided to talk to his relatives about dropping him off near the leaky cauldron; he knew they would be happy to get rid of him especially since it would be hard for him to get back to their house. His relatives as he though were more than happy to drive him to London telling him to find his own way home if he could. Once in London he walked to the leaky cauldron hire a room for a week even if he had no plans to stay there to throw anyone who was looking for him. Once this was done he walked to gringotts and asked to make a withdrawal the goblins once they notice who he was immediately asked him to go with them to a room because someone wanted him to meet him. Harry was surprised wondering who wanted to meet him and hopping it was not someone who was going to take him back to his relatives.

I'm looking for a beta and possible co-writer send me a message if you are interested.


End file.
